1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
As the smartphone market is expanding enormously, the number of smartphone users is increasing rapidly. Since a smartphone is equipped with various functions, it gets closer to user's daily life.
Among various functions performed by a smartphone, one of the functions most closely related to a daily life is a memo function. Hence, a method of facilitating an access to a memo function and managing the memo function efficiently is requested. Particularly, the demand for a method of inputting a memo more conveniently and quickly in an environment of playing a video and managing the memo in association with a played video efficiently is rising.